Foreman
The Foreman is the construction foreman in Antz. He is voiced by Grant Shaud. He is ant, he is 35 year old. Information Personality Naive and neurotic despite his lightning intellect, the Foreman is the perfect foil for the Queen Ant's skewering wit. ''Antz'' The foreman first appears in the beginning of the film asking all of his worker ants if they're feeling good to which they all including Z tell him "Yeah!". He then gives the antz from R 734 through 7 7829 orders that they will be on the wrecking ball which includes Z and Azteca and as they get ready to perform their duty the Foreman shouts out "Be the ball!". The Foreman next appears in General Mandible's office telling the General that he knows that there's been a glitch or two but that all the ants are working to which Mandible gives Foreman the orders to finish the Megatunnel on schedule or else he will have to talk to Colonel Cutter and that Cutter isn't as understanding as Mandible is and then he dismisses the Foreman to which Foreman returns to his duties. Foreman later appears when Weaver is showing off his muscles to Azteca to which the Foreman tells Weaver that his Muscles are Facinating to which Weaver apoligizes to Foreman saying that he was just having a little chat with his friend Aztec to which Foreman tells Weaver that he just had a little chat with General Mandible and that anyone who doesn't meet Mandible's quota is going to be downsized to which Azteca tells the Foreman to cut Weaver a break because he's new to which Foreman decides to help Azteca's attitude a bit by taking away her erations for the day and thanks the two ants for their time. When word gets out that Z made his own choice and got what he wanted and that the antz could make their own choice the worker ants decide to stop working to which Foreman tries to tell them to continue working to which one of the worker ants tells him to buzz off! When Mandible convinces the worker ants that he's the hero and not Z the Foreman and the other worker ants except for Weaver and Azteca cheer for Mandible. When Z and Bala return to the colony and learn that tunnel the workers are digging will cause a flood from the lake Z rushes to tell the other workers to stop digging to which the Foreman tells Z that he has orders which are to dig to which Z tells the Foreman to think for himself but Foreman doesn't listen and orders the other ants to continue digging to which the water comes in and Foreman, Z, Weaver, Azteca, and the other workers run for their lives. The water corners all the ants in the colony trapping them. When Bala asks What are we gonna do? Foreman replies There's nothing we can do! To which Z replies Yes there is! The ants make a ladder by standing on top of eachother and climbing to the top and breaking their way out. Z is knocked back into the water by Mandible but is saved by Cutter and Mandible dies by hitting a root. In the end, Z is lifted up by Foreman and declared hero of the colony. Category:Characters Category:Antz characters Category:Males Category:Bugs Category:Minor Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Ants Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Insects Category:Anthropomorphic characters